Old Friends, New Employee
by Hisakata-Kitsune
Summary: Things are changing in the lab. A new lab tech has arrived in an unusual way. Ryan's known her for years and questions as to what this womans' role is in Ryans life are flying around, why is she so terrified of any kind of weapon? Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own CSI miami or any of the characters but my own, If I did I wouldnt be writing this.....

"911 Emergency response"

"Please help me"

"What is the matter? Where are you?"

"I'm on *_gasp_* Biscayne Blvd *_gasp_* and 151st St. My *_gasp*_ car *_gasp_* 's been hit. *_gasp_* I *_gasp_* cant get *_gasp_* out. *_gasp* _Help me."

"Hold on! Rescue teams are on the way...... Ma'am? Ma'am are you there?" Dial tone.

* * *

Horatio opened the door to his hummer and walked purposely towards the accident site. The police cruisers blocking off traffic at each end of the block had their lights flashing, casting twisted flickering shadows off of the car wreak. The firefighters were finally extracting the apparently unconscious woman from the passengers side of the Camry Accord. The woman was very much awake and frightened. She sat up with a start causing a shout of surprise from the firefighters who leapt back from her. Horatio started towards the suddenly hysterical woman. She slid out of the car and started hyperventilating, the sound of her wheezing covered over by the arrival of another CSI hummer pulling into the area.

Ryan pulled up next to Horiatio's Hummer, his eyes tired from working overtime for the tenth day in a row. He slid down to the ground with his kit, his five foot eleven height shortened to five nine as he slouched slightly. He sauntered over towards Horatio who was crouched next to the woman, she appeared to be having a panic attack. As he got closer he felt a odd, like he'd seen the woman before, the closer her got to her the more the feeling grew until it hit him. He stopped, shocked, then suddenly dropped his kit, pulled his holster off of his hip and ran toward the woman. Shockingly, he shoved Horatio aside with no reason to whom he was and grabbed the young woman's chin. He tilted it up and looked in her eyes, and there they were, a dark luminescent blue that when the light hit them just right turning them silvery blue of steel. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands reached up gripped his jacket.

Her gasps were becoming faster and she seemed to be going into shock. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed as she struggled to control herself. Blood was dripping down into one of her beautiful eyes from a gash over it.

Ryan shoved her over, forcing her to lie flat onto the ground, keeping his hand around her neck, holding her still. She didn't fight him which shocked everyone around them, especially Horatio, who reached to pull Ryan away just as Ryan raised his hand and slapped the woman hard across the face. The resounding crack stopped everyone within the crime scene dead. All heads turned in shock to Ryan and the woman.

Horatio put a hand on Ryan's shoulder and clenched it hard. Ryan gasped slightly in pain but did not move from over the woman, his eyes were locked on her as her breath became normal. Her eyes flicked back open and she smiled up at Ryan a slight bruise spreading across her creamy white cheek.

"Thanks Ry, I couldn't stop." She sighed gustily and closed her eyes again. "Do I have to go to the hospital now?"

"Yes you do Leighana." Ryan said softly, his gaze gentle and loving. "I'm about to get dragged away so your going to have to let go of my jacket. I'll come and see you as soon as they are done yelling at me. Okay?"

"Do I have to?" Leighana tugged on the jacket lightly.

"Yes. You do. Its okay H." Ryan turned to his boss who released his death grip. "She's someone I know very well. Hey 'Ana?"

"Yes its true... Ry? My head hurts."

"Okay lass. Let go so the Paramedics can take care of you." Ryan gently pried her hands off of his suit jacket. and stood up. He backed away from Leighana and allowed the Paramedics access to her. Horatio moved with him and glared.

"Mind telling me what that was about, Mr. Wolfe?" His voice was soft and dangerous.

"Sorry H but Leighana and I go back a long time. She's had panic attacks all the time growing up and trying to calm her down wouldn't have done anything. She would had hyperventilated by then. She's terrified of just about any kind of weapon so your gun was just helping her hysterics. She was kidnapped as a child and the kidnapper and she were in a major collision, he died but she was put into intensive care for a month as a result. She doesn't drive much." Ryan looked up at Horatio. "H, where is the driver?"

"That, is what we need to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own CSI Miami, if I did I would not be writing this story........ I'd be rich and famous and have more important things to do......... I wish I HAD written this! Lol

Calleigh Duquense walked over to Horatio and Ryan, her long blonde hair blowing gently across her face, she glanced worriedly at both. Horatio nodded to her and walked off. Ryan glanced at her and then looked studiously at the ground by his feet.

Calleigh glanced over at the young woman being loaded onto the stretcher, her dark golden blonde curls were matted with blood. The paramedics had put a brace around her neck and everyone and while would glare over at Ryan as the took the girl away. Her eyes never left him, as she was taken away and Ryan stared at her until the doors closed. He body as tense as a suspension bridge cable.

"What's going on Ryan? Do you know her?" Calleigh glanced at Ryan worriedly.

"Yeah, after she was kidnapped as a child her parents brought her down here for a vacation. She used to come down here to spend every summer. That is until she turned 18. After that I never saw her again. That is until now. I have to tell you this now before the rumours start flying. She was having a panic attack when the firefighters got the door open. H tried to calm her but it didn't do any good. Ever since her kidnapping she's had them. The only way that anyone can snap her out of it other than drugs is to physically shock her out of it. I didn't have time to be nice about it. She would have given herself a heart attack or suffocated, so I shoved her over and slapped her. I doubt that she'll press charges but I'm sure IAB will be here soon to take my statement." Ryan looked at Calleigh with trepidation.

"Well as you say, you know her and how to snap her out of it. So I withhold any judgement calls until she can give her statement to the police." Calleigh smiled at the relief on Ryan's face. "Lets get to work figuring out what happened here."

"Calleigh I think its best if Mr. Wolfe steps back from this investigation. IAB will be wanting him as soon as they hear and its better if he is above reproach. We don't need anymore 'intrest' from them then we already have." Horatio had walked up behind them quietly.

"Horatio is right Ryan" Calleigh smiled at him and turned to Horatio. "I'll process. Can you go to the hospital and check on our victim?"

"I'm on it. Mr. Wolfe would you like to accompany me?" Horatio glanced at the worried CSI.

"Thanks H. I'll meet you there." Ryan turned away from the wreck and stalked back to his Hummer.

* * *

The beeps were annoying. They wouldn't stop and seemed to get louder and louder. A gentle hand stroked her wildly curly hair from her forehead. Leighana opened her eyes and looked up into the melting hazel eyes of Ryan. He gazed down at her in concern as she tried to sit up but a dizzy spell and his strong hands on her shoulders forced her back down.

"Easy there. You know better." Ryan smiled tenderly down and his smiled widened as Leighana stuck her tongue at him. He playfully reached for it as she hastily pulled it back in her mouth. "You've been playing that trick on me since you were 8. You'd think I'd have learned it by now." His eyes crinkled in mirth.

"Always was too fast for you." Leighana winced as her hoarse voice echoed in the room. She glanced around slowly and saw that they weren't alone.

"Leighana Estavra. Its nice to finally meet you." Lt. Horatio Caine cocked his head slightly as he smiled grimly. "I'll admit that I wish the circumstances were better. I guess that our meeting will have to be rescheduled until your out of the hospital."

"Yes sir. Sorry about that." Leighana looked up reassuringly at Ryan's confused face. "I had a job interview at the Miami Dade PD today. As a behavioural analysist and general lab technician." I didn't know you work there. I thought you were a patrolman."

"I transferred over to the crime scene division two years ago." Ryan replied as he helped Leighana to sit up.

"Miss Estavra, who was driving the vehicle that you were found in?" Horatio moved closer to the bed and looked down at her.

"What do you mean who was driving the vehicle? Didn't you send him?" Leighana asked shocked. "He told me that you had sent him to pick me up because I don't drive much!"

"Miss Estavra, I didn't send anyone." Horatio exchanged horrified glances with Ryan. "Your telling me that the man who picked you up told you that I had sent him?"

"Yes! Your telling me that you didn't send anyone?" Leighana's breathing started accelerating.

Ryan reached for her face and turned it toward him, He caught her panic filled eyes with his own. "Easy. Breath slowly. I don't want to have to hit you again."

Leighana laughed painfully, then started taking deep slow breaths. The fear began leaving her eyes and her body relaxed. Ryan didn't let go of her until she relaxed back against the pillows.

"Miss Estavra, do you. Do you think that this may have something to do with your kidnapping as a child?" Horatio asked, his voice deadly calm.

"I don't know. I don't remember much." Leighana shot a fearful look at Horatio.

"Well, that is something that we need to figure out. Until that time you should stay with a friend. They already know where you live"

"She'll stay at my place, H. There is no use arguing. We have a lot to catch up on." Ryan smiled fondly at her.

"Yeah... We do." Leighana looked away from him, her eyes filled with shadows and old ghosts.

* * *

Do me a favor and review this for me. If I dont get reviews then I'm not going to continue this series. Thanks!


End file.
